This invention lies in the field of mechanisms for fastening medical accessories such as infusion pumps to elongate objects such as poles.
Infusion pumps and various other medical accessories often need to be firmly secured to a stable object such as an I.V. pole. The present invention is a mechanism designed specifically to facilitate the fastening of a syringe infusion pump to an I.V. pole. However, it has application to the fastening of other medical accessories to elongate objects such as poles.
An example of a medical accessory pole clamp of the prior art is disclosed in European Patent Application No. 0 224 367.